


Right Here.

by poseidonsheart



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 08:24:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18988918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poseidonsheart/pseuds/poseidonsheart
Summary: John shows Paul some love that he’s never been shown before. (This is the first fanfic i’ve ever posted, go easy on me)





	Right Here.

Invading his beauty sleep, the sunlight flooded the room, painting the normally white walls a golden yellow. John shielded his eyes from the brightness, letting out a whine. As his senses slowly came to, he heard the serene sound of Paul singing from the bathroom. His attention almost immediately was turned up to the sound. He leaned his head against the headboard and closed his eyes with a smile. 

“You’ll never know how much I,” He paused, sighing, “really love you…” He hummed a tune. “You’ll never know,” Paul opened the door. “how much I really care.” Once he finished his tune, his eyes travelled to the drowsy John laying on the bed smiling. 

John picked up his head and opened his eyes. “Sounds lovely.” His eyes took in all of Paul's beauty. He was wearing Johns white, short-sleeved button up. It hung just a bit below his pair of short shorts. John stared at his thighs for a few long moments before he looked up at his rustled hair and bruised neck (done proudly by John himself). 

“Thank you.” Paul ducked into the bathroom once more to grab his cup of coffee. He leaned against the doorframe, staring at John. “Would you like something? Tea? Coffee?” He asked.

“Are you on the menu?” Smirking, John fully sat up. 

Paul walked around to Johns side of the bed and gave him a kiss. Johns hands found their way to his waist and tried to pull him onto the bed. Paul pulled away with a smirk, “Get out of bed, you insatiable git.” 

“What? Damn, arsehole.” 

Paul leaned against the doorway to their room, waiting for him. “May I remind you that you’re in my house?” He responded. “We wake up early here.” 

“Oh yes, must’ve missed that.” John said, rubbing his eyes and grabbing the first thing he could see on the ground which happened to be Pauls shirt. As soon as he slid it on, he immediately felt uncomfortable and took it off. “You’re too skinny.” 

Paul crossed his arms. “You left two or three of your shirts in my room last time you were here. Check the closet.”

“Thank you, love!” John wandered into the closet and came out wearing a black shirt. “I was wondering where this had went.” He made his way to Paul was still leant against the doorway. He snaked his arms around Pauls waist, linking his hands together. Paul let his head fall forward, landing his forehead against his collarbone. He shifted, burying his nose in Johns neck. 

“Hi.” He mumbled. John pulled him closer and kissed his hair. 

“Hey.” John said. 

Paul wrapped his arms around his neck, his fingers rubbing at the strands of hair at the base of his neck. After taking a long inhale, he kissed his neck. The two stayed in place, slightly swaying and basking in each others company. Although some suspicions had risen with Johns roommates, John still spent many nights at Paul’s flat, his room staying ajar for many days at a time. Paul had slept over at John’s flat a few times, but as soon as the two got comfy in bed, laying atop one another, Johns roommate busted in without knocking first. Now, said roommate won't even talk to John. 

Presently, John whisked Paul away to the bed, Paul falling like a feather onto his back. His legs reached up and connected at Johns waist. John hovered over him with an absolutely smitten smile, his hand running through Pauls hair. “God, you are beautiful.” Paul blushed and his half of his face behind his hand. John straddled him, placing each of his legs on either side of him. “What’re you hiding for?” He peeled Pauls hands away from his face and pinned them down.

“You are like no other, Lennon.” Paul said.

Johns face lit up, “Have you never been shown affection, love?” 

“Nothing like yours,” He responded, “Haven't had much experience if i'm being completely honest. Not much to compare it to.” Paul smirked.

“Oh shut up. Don't act like i'm not your best.” John said, saracast coating his words.

“You are. Always will be.” 

“Always.” John chuckled under his breath. He leaned down to kiss him. Paul eagerly moved up to kiss him back, tugging John down to his chest with his legs. 

“John…” Paul said between breathes. “I love you.” 

John hovered over his lips, “Oh Paul…” He kissed his cheek, then moved to kiss his ear. Paul giggled sweetly. “I love you! I love love love you!” John buried his face in Pauls neck, earning even more laughs out of his lover. He pressed many small kisses all along his neck and his cheeks. Paul attempted to push John away, but he persisted and placed one last final kiss to his lips. “I love you. I need you to know that. Okay?”

“Mhm.” Paul agreed. “I love you.” He repeated, making sure John knew he understood.

“May we go back to bed now? I have to say, I'm very tired.” He claimed. 

“We haven't had any breakfast.” 

“It can wait.” John climbed over Paul and buried himself in the blankets and pillows. Paul slowly came to join him, shoving his back against his chest. John lazily let his arm fall over his waist and moved his legs over Pauls. “Sleep well, my love.” 

Paul blushed and shifted closer to him. He made a half-asleep noise of agreement and was off to full slumber. John planted a kiss in his hair and drifted off to sleep. This is where both of them had ever wanted to be. Right here.


End file.
